numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Square Club
'''Square Club '''is an episode in Season 5. Plot Things get out of hand at a Square Club meeting. Can anyone save the day? Premise Four, Nine and Sixteen had a huge meeting, but things got out of hand. Who will save it all? Who will help Four, Nine and Sixteen? Plot The episode starts with Sixteen possibly smoothing her lines out to be a square when Nine comes in. Sixteen tells Nine that it is, in a square pun. Nine rolls his eyes. Sixteen tells him to come in and play asks if he wants to play Rock-Paper-Square or Tiddly Squares. Nine says he wants to play "Noughts and Squares". Nine decides to draw a square with Sixteen drawing a circle when all of the sudden an alarm sounds. It turns out it's an alarm that rings if a round thing is located. Sixteen erases it and tells Nine she forgot that round things are banned in the club, making him win by default, making another pun in the process. Nine rolls his eyes again. Four then comes, vertical, apologizing for being late, but Sixteen and Nine are not happy. It turns out it's because he's not square, so he changes himself. Sixteen then asks the rules of Square Club, Rule #1 being "no round things", then asks to hear the Square Motto. They then do square art with Stampolines and then proceed to eat. They all decide to eat cake, but unfortunately Four can't decide on which color of cake he should eat and becomes the Terrible Twos all while shaking things up (things shake when they appear like some earthquake). The Terrible Twos decide to dunk round things into the house, setting off the alarm. Nine and Sixteen attempt to stop it, but Nine splits into the Three Threes, who only juggle the balls and Sixteen splits into the Four Fours, who are unfortunately unable to do anything due to having a phobia of round things. Suddenly, One comes, and manages to whack the balls out of the house, in the process landing on the Stampoline and stamping herself. Cut to much later where all the round things are gone. It is then revealed that the missing square is... One! Later the squares start to turn her eye into a square. After that, the squares update their motto, including One in it. Trivia *One's eye becomes square a few times. *This seems to take the meaning "Only one can (x)" again, as only One saved the day while the Three Threes only juggled balls and the Four Fours didn't do anything at all. *This is the second time the Three Threes appear on screen. Speaking of which, this is the first episode to have all square teams in it. *This is the second time Stampolines appear; the first is the eponymous episode. *Sixteen shows "Rock-Paper-Square", depicting "Square" as a wild card which can beat both Rock and Paper. It is unknown where Scissors is; however, it might be because CBeebies might teach kids to play with scissors on accident. *This marks the time the Terrible Twos appear due to Four being unable to decide; the first is the eponymous episode, and their fifth overall. *When Four comes to the meeting, he is shown in vertical form, which receives glares. When he goes to 2x2 form, he apologizes. This means that the Square Club seems to decline non-square Numberblocks. *It's unknown if Nine and Sixteen actually are afraid of round things. *RUNNING GAG: Nine is frequently not interested in jokes. *The Tiddly Squares box has red, orange, yellow, and green, referring to Four. *The Square Club motto: Even though we're different sizes, you can always recognize us! We're as tall as we are wide, we're the same turned on each side! Sixteen: Four by Four! Nine: Three by Three! Four: Two by Two! One: One by One! Gallery A110499E-6343-41AB-96CB-15B6277D7C22.jpeg|Rock-Paper-Square B5663D7E-6498-49C2-856C-3E326A24D20E.jpeg|Tiddly Squares F9C90C6F-F26B-4269-B3EE-20C791BD63DC.jpeg|The first rule of Square Club is do not talk about Square Club no round things. Video Category:Episodes Category:Round Thing Haters